Sabrina's Last Resort
by xoxo-lugia-oxox
Summary: What happens when Gary faces Sabrina? Find out!


Title: Sabrina's Last Resort  
Author: Xoxo Lugia oxoX  
Distribution: Ask me, and I will say yes.  
Feedback: would be very cool  
Setting: It's set after Ash met Sabrina. We were never told about the circumstances under which Gary might have battled   
Sabrina, so I made them up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Pokemon is copyright to Nintendo, GameFreak, and Creatures Inc. etc.   
Other Stuff: This story is told from two different points of view. *^_^* Enjoy. Gary fans might not want to read further.   
This is more of a Wobbuffet and Sabrina fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary Oak eyed the Saffron City Gym with some misgivings. The last time he had spoken to his grandfather, he'd been   
warned about Sabrina. Professor Oak had even encouraged him to skip this particular gym, stating that Sabrina was dangerous   
and hard to beat. There were many gyms in Kanto, although only eight of them were well-known. Gary could go to one of the   
smaller gyms to get another badge. But it just wasn't his style to avoid difficult things. Win or lose, at least he would   
be able to say that he tried. Besides, he was more than sure that Ash Ketchum would try to get a Marsh Badge, and Gary   
couldn't stand to think that if by some miracle Ash succeeded, Ash would have something to taunt him about. So it was that   
he entered the Saffron City Gym, misgivings and all.  
  
He reached the battle floor without running into anyone and tried to mask his fear by boldly calling Sabrina out.   
"I wish to challenge you for a Marsh Badge," he said. He wasn't sure what to expect of Sabrina, but it probably wasn't the   
cheerful teen he saw before him as she materialized on her side of the battle floor. She smiled at him. "Oh, you're   
Professor Oak's grandson Gary, aren't you?" she asked. "Ash told me to expect you, but I didn't realize you would be here   
so soon," she said. Her eyes narrowed and her expression changed into one of complete focus. "Are you ready to battle?" she   
asked. Gary nodded, trying to hide his shock that Ash had already been here. "Three on three battle, no time limit," the   
referee said. "First one to knock out all three of the opponent's Pokemon wins. Do you agree to these terms?" he asked   
Sabrina and Gary. They both nodded.  
  
From inside my Pokeball, I tried to contain my excitement. If Sabrina had agreed to those terms, it meant she   
would have to use me in battle, since she only had three Pokemon on her. Then in my mind I heard Espeon snort and I   
realized with a sinking feeling that Sabrina was just overly confident that she wouldn't need to use all three   
Pokemon. Gary would be lucky if he got past Kadabra, and even luckier if he got past Espeon. I sighed. Despite the fact   
that I was a psychic Pokemon, I have never gotten any respect from the other psychic Pokemon. I'm almost certain it's   
because I don't learn any true psychic moves, like Psychic, Psybeam, or Confusion. Instead, I'm stuck with Mirror Coat.   
It's a psychic-type move, yes, but it's not the same as the other moves. I always have to wait for an attack to   
be made on me before I can do anything, and I can't do nifty things like teleport, like Kadabra and Espeon can. My other   
moves, Safeguard, Counter, and Destiny Bond, aren't psychic-type moves at all.   
  
"Go, Kadabra," Sabrina said quietly, slipping into gym leader mode. Kadabra's Pokeball floated out onto the   
battle floor and opened, releasing the psychic Pokemon. "Arcanine, go!" Gary commanded. The large canine Pokemon   
materialized in a flash of red light, growling in anticipation. Sabrina's violet eyes glowed red as she commanded   
Kadabra to use Psychic. Kadabra's eyes glowed as well as it prepared a ball of psychic energy to shoot at Arcanine.   
"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Gary commanded. An orange blur sped toward Kadabra before it could react, and the psychic   
Pokemon flew back from the impact. "Good job! Now use Agility and then Crunch!" Gary commanded. Sabrina's eyes narrowed.   
Gary was good. "Kadabra, use teleport!" she commanded. Just as Arcanine closed in for a crunch attack, Kadabra vanished   
and rematerialized behind Arcanine. "Kadabra, use dig!" Kadabra dug a hole in the battle floor and disappeared underground.   
Sabrina waited patiently as Arcanine looked around in puzzlement. "Now," she commanded, eyes flashing red briefly.   
Kadabra popped up right under Arcanine. The canine flew up into the air and then back down, fainting as it hit the floor.   
Gary frowned. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Eevee, go!" he ordered. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.   
"Interesting choice," she remarked. "Shadow Ball!" Gary commanded. A black ball of energy hit Kadabra before Sabrina could   
issue a command, and the psychic Pokemon fainted. "Smart plan," she said, recalling Kadabra. "But it won't be so easy to   
defeat Espeon," she said quietly, as Espeon appeared on the floor. "Espeon, use Confusion," she commanded. Espeon, who was   
quicker than Eevee, complied. The beam of psychic energy hit Eevee, not only damaging the small Pokemon but also making it   
confused. "Shake it off Eevee, and use Bite!" Gary commanded. Eevee shook its head but was unable to clear its head and   
accidently bit itself. "Espeon, use Psychic," Sabrina commanded. Her eyes glowed red again. Espeon's eyes glowed violet and   
a violet aura surrounded Eevee. Espeon used its powers to knock Eevee against the walls, only stopping when the small   
Pokemon fainted. Gary frowned. Maybe he should have avoided this gym. But he still had one Pokemon left, and he wasn't   
going to forfeit now, when he had Sabrina down to two Pokemon. He grabbed his last Pokemon, hoping that this Pokemon could   
win it for him. "Go, Gyarados!" he said. The serpentine water Pokemon materialized, fangs beared. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" he   
commanded. "Espeon, use psychic!" Sabrina commanded. Gyarados was caught in Espeon's psychic field but managed to get off its   
Hyper Beam in Espeon's general direction. Gyarados was released from the psychic field as the Hyper Beam hit Espeon and   
fainted the psychic Pokemon. Sabrina frowned. She was down to her last Pokemon. She sighed as she recalled Espeon. Then,   
grabbing the last Pokeball, she held it briefly. she commanded telepathically.  
  
Me. She was down to me. I was ecstatic. Here was the chance to prove myself, I knew. My Pokeball was thrown onto   
the battle floor and I materialized in front of a powerful Gyarados. Gary laughed. "A Wobbuffet?" he asked. "Surely the   
great Sabrina has better Pokemon at her disposal," he mocked. "Wobb!" I protested, as Sabrina's eyes narrowed in anger.   
Sabrina did not like to be insulted. Gary sneered. "Alright Gyarados, finish off this blue blob with a dragon rage attack!"   
he commanded. Sabrina smiled coldly. "Mirror Coat," she commanded. "Wobb," I replied. A stream of fire came at me and I   
coated myself in psychic energy. The dragon rage attack bounced off me and raced toward Gyarados with twice its original   
power. Gyarados roared in pain as it was struck. "Wobbuffet!" I gloated. Gary frowned. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" he thundered,   
as the battle turned against him. "Counter," Sabrina commanded. I coated myself in energy again as the beam of energy came at me.   
Once again, it bounced off me and raced toward Gyarados with twice the power. It was too much for the water Pokemon, and it   
fell heavily to the floor in a faint. Sabrina floated herself to where I was. "Good job Wobbuffet. You really proved   
yourself there," she said, before recalling me into my Pokeball.  
  
Sabrina turned to Gary, eyes narrowed. "You have a lot to learn, Gary," she said quietly. "There's a fine line between   
being confident and being arrogant. Ash knows the difference. That's why he has the Marsh Badge, and you don't. You'd do   
well to follow his example." She turned away, effectively dismissing Gary. "Call me when you're ready for a rematch." Gary   
recalled his Gyarados and stalked out of the gym, wondering what attitude had to do with getting gym badges. He   
shrugged, deciding that he'd figure it out someday. Until then, he would just go to another gym to get a badge. With that   
decided, he went into the nearest Pokecenter and got his Pokemon healed, and then he was off, heading for new adventures.  
  
~END~  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first fic I've posted here, so be nice! And Gary fans, you were warned. I don't want any flames   
just because he lost! 


End file.
